1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a density monitor, a switchgear assembly with a density monitor and a monitoring method for monitoring a gas density which can be implemented by means of such a density monitor.
2. Background Information
Density monitors are pressure measuring devices for monitoring the gas density of a gas to be monitored. As described in DE10232823A1, density monitors are used in particular for monitoring the density of the gas located in gas-insulated high-voltage or medium-voltage assemblies or devices, for example high-voltage switchgear assemblies, high-voltage converters, high-voltage pipelines, switching devices and transformers, as insulator, for example SF6. The density monitor described in DE10232823A1 is provided with an electronic density sensor as the measuring transducer for this purpose, said density sensor having a measuring quartz oscillator arranged in the gas and producing, as measured value, a frequency signal which is proportional to the density of the gas, the frequency signal being supplied to an electronic evaluation unit.